What I didn't know about you
by Mia the Slider
Summary: Jacks been away for a few months, why? what's he doing? is he coming back? story told of when he comes back but he brought a few people back with him, how will his friends react? Disclaimer: i don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**made it a one-shot sort of might be another chapter**

What I didn't know about you

Kim POV.

I sat there at the table listening to Jerry and Milton argue about nothing important and watching Landon play knuckle bone. I couldn't believe that me and Jack had been put in charge of 3 year old Landon and 9 year old Bridget. The second Jack heard about them he just had tears in his eyes, then three days later he just up and left.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice yelling at everyone to get down. I grabbed Bridget off my knee and handed her to jerry who was already hiding under the table. I tried to grab Landon but wasn't able to, due to a group of guys running in between us

"hey dips I'm over here!"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Jack. He obviously saw Landon because he quickly jumped over and picked him up. he placed him in my arms but not before holding close.

There was s gunshot and Jack cringed in pain but smiled at me then stood up.

"How many times have we been through this? I chase you, you shoot me, you run."

"As many times as it takes for you to die kid" a husky voice responded

"Well damn this is going to go on while then isn't it?"

"Sorry Jack but you're wrong"

"Wow, you're actually right for once."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well this isn't going to go on for long because the police are here" he smirked

the area was soon filled with the sounds of sirens and what I thought was Milton and Jerry sobbing but was actually Landon and Bridget.

There was another gunshot and a small thud. then the mall was flooded with police officers. I crawled out from under the table still hugging Landon and was followed out by Jerry. We handed the kids to Milton and walked over to where Jack was standing just moments ago.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WRITE A COMMENT BELOW PLEASE AND NO HATE PLS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim POV.

The sight I saw nearly made me cry; Jack was sitting on a gurney, shot in the shoulder twice. As a tear was about to leave my eye, I heard something that I have really missed during the past months, it was Jack, he was laughing along with two young girls, a woman who looked about 21 and her boyfriend (I guess). If I didn't know any better I would have said that they were Jacks siblings; they all had amazing brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, they seemed pretty muscular and fit as well.

They were all laughing until a guy who looked very gangish went up to the oldest female and put his hands on her waist Jack laughed out his catch phrase at the guy while almost simultaneously the woman spun around and punched him so hard he was on the ground in a millisecond.

They all cracked up laughing again until Jack noticed me and Jerry. We went over and gave him hugs-minding his hurt shoulder-while he exclaimed how sorry he was that he left and how much he missed us. Sometime in the middle of Jacks speech, Milton came over with the kids. When Jack was finished he introduced us to the people he was talking to before: the first was Jason then Jason's girlfriend and Jacks older sister Melissa, then Cameron their younger sister who was nine and their youngest sister at the age of three Alexis. I was trying hard to fight the urge to ask Jack something but Milton asked instead

"Jack why did you never tell you have siblings?"

**I KNOW EVERY ONE HATES ANY SORT OF CLIFF HANGER I DO TO BUT IT ADDS INTEREST**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack why didn't you tell us you have siblings"

"It never came up"

"Yes it did. We asked whether you had a brother"

"and I don't, but I have someone who's like a brother. You never asked about sisters"

Jack winced as a nurse came and redressed his wounds. Melissa turned to us and instantly knew our names

"hi Kim, Jerry, Milton, Bridget and Landon, Jack has told me so much about you."

She smiled warmly before Jason continued for her chucking

"Yeah he really doesn't shut up about you lot especially you Ki.."

He was interrupted by Jack changing the subject

"How about we talk more at falafel Phil's"

Chuckling everyone followed a red-faced jack into our usual spots and Cameron went up and ordered for the family 10 extra spicy lots of baba ganosh. I tried to warn them not eat it and that it would be to hot for the kids but they just laughed it off. After the first bite they started complaining so I told them

"well I did warn you not to eat it I knew it would be too spicy for you"

"Kim we're jacks family"

"but this is just sad though I mean where's the kick in it"

There was something important that I, the warriors and the kids all needed to know

"Jack why did you go?"

They all shifted a bit and jack looked a bit awkward like he didn't know how to answer but Melissa (or Mia as I have been told to call her) answered

" he came for me, me and Jason have been stuck in captivity for 8 months and thought to be dead- that's why he almost cried when he heard about Landon and Bridget cause it reminded him of me and he thought I was dead. The second there was a lead the police refused to do anything so jack came, luckily he got the wrong people and we managed to get out in time to help him"

"Mia are you sure that you're ok I mean they did a lot worse to you than me"

"I'm fine jay"

"anyway that's it Kim thanks Mia I didn't know what to say"

"you sometimes do need your sister. But all that's in the past because me and Jason are your guardians now so bed cause its school tomorrow"

**sorry it's a bit short and I really don't know what to write next so write a review PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I have had no time at all! I thought I would have time in prep, but NOOO! I either have too much homework for spare time (which I do anyway) or I don't have prep time so I have more homework anyway. But luckily tonight I have prep and only an article and a page of maths to put off. So I might try and have a few chapters done for each story so I can update a bit more often without taking time away from school work.**

**Anyway let's get on with it.**

Jack POV.

Man last night was just awkward I mean I just got back, saw my friends and had to explain a lot plus Jason was just about to tell everybody that I like Kim. I don't talk about her that much, do I?

"JACK! Get your but down HERE!"

Man she's better at getting me do stuff than Mom, then again it's probably just because she's scary.

Downstairs everybody was sitting at the dinner table eating, well, actual food (mum and dad were away a lot so we had to suffer my attempts at cooking)

"Hey man, chocolate chip pancakes your favourite, and everybody else's in this room"

"Thanks Jason "

"Yeah thanks Jason you've saved us from a horrible death from horrible cooking"

"Hey at least he didn't burn the house down like you nearly did!"

"See Cam, I knew somebody in this family was nice! Thanks Lexi"

She turned and gave me a big toothy grin (with a few holes of course) you know the one that kids make? The one that makes you give in automatically? The one that can make even the strongest warrior cave in?

That just topped off the cuteness factor for Lexi. God knows I would do anything for any of my sisters but for the other two at least I can say no (unless I smart and do what Mia tells me to).

"All right, do you need a ride or can you go to school by yourselves?"

"Mia you need to make sure everything is sorted in the office"

"Ugh! Fine! Everybody in the car."

When we all ignored her resulted to close enough to drastic measures (well for us anyway)

"Now!"


End file.
